The Broadband Remote Access Server (Broadband Remote Access Server, BRAS) is a new-type access gateway oriented to the broadband network application. It is located in the edge layer of backbone network, and capable of completing the data access of the Internet Protocol (Internet Protocol, IP)/Asynchronous Transfer Mode (Asynchronous Transfer Mode, ATM) network for the user bandwidth, thereby realizing applications such as broadband Internet for commercial buildings and village residents, IP Security Protocol (IP Security Protocol, IPSec)-based IP Virtual Private Network (IP Virtual Private Network, IP VPN) service, Intranet construction, and support to the Internet Service Provider (ISP) to wholesale services to the users.
Currently, there are often multiple BRASs to simultaneously provide the user with the data stream transmission service, without considering various scenarios of data traffic change during the data stream transmission.
The inventors find that the energy consumption during the data stream transmission of the BRAS is not considered in the prior art.